Bloody Rabbit
by Emilia L. Cortez
Summary: El jefe del escuadrón Pandora: Oz Vessalius tiene una cuenta pendiente. La joven rubia, el primer asesinato de Bloody Rabbit era su hermana pequeña. Ahora dos voluntades se encontraran. !Actualizado!-Capitulo 1: Red Hair.
1. Prólogo

**Bloody Rabbit.**

_El manga y los personajes de Pandora Hearts no son de mi propiedad, lo único que me pertenece es la historia._

**Prólogo: The killer.**

La bella ciudad de Reviele

Año convencional: 2016 d.g.p*

El escuadrón de policía número 34 más conocido por el nombre en clave: "Pandora" encuentra un cadáver degollado y masacrado de una joven mujer rubia.

No hay testigos, la última vez que vieron a la chica con vida asistía al antro/bar de temática gótica "Noche Caída"

Sin embargo pese a la poca información sobre quien fue la última persona que estuvo en contacto con la chica fue avistada otra joven.

Entre 18 y 20 años, piel blanca, ojos gatunos violeta, pelo largo, color negro.

Al pasar 6 meses de investigación el caso se dio por concluido, la chica de pelo negro nunca fue incluida en el caso por la poca información.

2 meses después de este suceso se dio la alarma de otro asesinato, la misma joven fue avistada.

Se estaba dando la investigación de este asesinato cuando se dio otro deceso, la misma chica se había visto.

Paso un año.

Y 8 asesinatos más.

En cada uno de los casos la misma joven siempre fue avistada e identificada al menos momentos antes del siniestro.

Y a comienzos de este año (2017) la joven se vio en el lugar de los hechos por un testigo.

La joven, con el nombre en clave "Bloody Rabbit" se le declaró como asesina en serie.

Sin saber que todos los asesinatos no eran por voluntad propia.

Debajo de la bella ciudad de Reviele se encuentra un ser. Decidido a cumplir sufrimiento y dolor.

Después de varias semanas de investigación un único nombre pudo salir a la luz: Alice Baskerville.

El jefe del escuadrón Pandora: Oz Vessalius tiene una cuenta pendiente.

La joven rubia, el primer asesinato de Bloody Rabbit era su hermana pequeña.

Ahora dos voluntades se encontraran.

_**Continuará... **_

**Notas de la autora**:

d.g.p: Después de la Guerra Primaveral (A.C no se puede, es un universo alterno)

Es parte de otra historia mía, (no es un fic y no la he publicado n.n)

Bien este es mi primer Fic de Pandora. Será sobre algo de misterio, algo detectivesco y es la primera vez que escribo algo así, espero que puedan comentar a ver que tal me esta saliendo.

Me ayudaría a mejorar n.n así que espero sus reviews y comentarios. Siempre devuelvo el mensaje. ;D

Besos.


	2. I- Red Hair

_En el callejón Curtis a solo 4 kilómetros del centro de la ciudad de Revielle hay una cosa en particular que llama la atención de los transeúntes: una pintura en grafiti de un conejo negro y ojos rojos._

**Capítulo I: **_**Red **__**hair**__**.**_

El frío invernal recorría la calle principal del vecindario, los suaves susurros del viento parecían ayudar para este propósito, no había sol, a pesar de ser media tarde. Este ambiente, aunado con los colores brillantes y luminosos de las casas, los árboles desnudos, y la falta de sonidos congruentes como platicas o gritos de niños, hacía parecer al vecindario un sueño alucinatorio.

Pero lentamente irrumpiendo esa realidad, aparece una joven cerca de la madurez pero con vestigios infantiles en su expresión, a pesar de tener 20 años. No muestra más expresión que aquella de una persona sumida en sus pensamientos, su abrigo rojo le llega hasta media pantorrilla compensando su ajustada mini falda negra, lleva botines blancos*, y el pelo negro recogido en una distraída coleta, sostiene las bolsas de la compra. Su nombre es Alice Baskerville.

El sonido de sus botines resonaban como eco en todo el vecindario, engullendo un poco el vacío, y dirigiéndose a su destino, la casa 281, la única casa que carecía de color, de vegetación, de cuidados. La única que encajaba con el ambiente austero y frío. La joven se adentró al porche y con una experta maña sujetó las llaves y abrió la puerta sin soltar las bolsas.

Alice dejó la bolsa en la mesa, se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó tirado en el piso, descubriendo una blusa blanca, lo mismo hizo con los zapatos y se deshizo de la coleta. De una de las bolsas sacó comida china preparada y un refresco sabor fresa de un litro. Comió en el suelo, con gran apetito, y de un tragó se terminó su bebida. Cuando acabó el festín sintió el frío, pero no hizo nada para dejar de sentirlo, en cambio se paró y se dirigió a una de las ventanas de la sala. Se quedó viendo la solitaria calle pensando que era el Día Nacional y todos estaban afuera celebrando.

Dejó que sus pensamientos la guiarán hacía otra parte, y lentamente expulsó aire caliente en la ventana, escribió 4 letras y las observó detenidamente. Se quedó así el resto de la tarde aun cuando sentía que sus piernas se dormían por la posición, solo cuando apenas quedaba un resquicio de luz subió al único cuarto con un futón, se cambió de ropa y se metió al futón para dormir, mañana sería un día largo. Soñó con una melodía inquietante, mientras en la ventana lentamente desaparecía la luz y el mensaje que decía: JACK.

* * *

–Des…a –susurró una voz cerca del oído de Oz.

–¿Mph? –Vessalius refunfuñó un poco y trato de seguir durmiendo.

–D… ira.

–¿Qué? –preguntó

–**¡QUE DESPIERTES!** –gritó la voz, haciendo no solo sobresaltar a Oz.

–¡AH! –Asustado por el singular grito, Oz que estaba reclinado en su silla casi cae al suelo

–Je, je, je. Ya era hora… –Complacido consigo mismo por la jugarreta Xerxes ayudó a su compañero a levantarse

–Break… –suspiró Oz

–Sí ese soy yo. –cacareó el hombre de estatura alta, pelo que oscilaba entre lo blanco y azul además de cierto desarreglo en este, y desfachatez en su forma de vestir: camisa larga de azul claro, pantalones negros y botas también negras.

El detective Oz, ante su respuesta molestamente alegre, solo suspiro resignado y cansado, muy cansado. Apenas hacía pocas horas había sido el Día Nacional y seguramente ya había empezado la nueva jornada. La del día de hoy, pensó agotado Oz.

–Déjame adivinar la hora –le soltó a Break –Son las 7 de la mañana y acabó de empezar mi turno. –comentó pesadamente mientras observaba el techo de su oficina privada.

–Exacto –respondió burlonamente su compañero.

–Break… –se dejó escuchar una voz femenina contenida.

–Ara –el policía se tensó, sin voltearse sabía de quien era esa voz y sabía que era mejor… comportarse.

–Buenos días Sharon –saludó Oz con cierto sentimiento de gratitud. Sharon era la única persona que podía controlar a Break. –¿Cómo te la pasaste ayer? –le preguntó aún consciente de la respuesta, mientras veía el cansancio reflejado en sus ojeras.

Oz siempre pensó que Sharon era bonita: pelo rojizo y tez marfileña además de ojos azules y siempre vestía bien, por ejemplo hoy: pantalones caqui, una blusa fina rosada y su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta con un pasador floreado.

–Como siempre: –le respondió sarcásticamente –por falta de personal tomé fotos de gente joven borracha, huellas de presuntos ladrones, y escuché una historia sin sentido sobre una mujer que acusaba a su marido por su soledad…

–Que interesante –comentó con cierta burla.

–¿A que sí?

–¿Y nuestro querido Gil? –preguntó Break inmiscuyéndose en la conversación.

–Trayendo tu té. –le dijo Sharon.

–Ay qué lindo…

–Break… –Con un crujido el aludido se sintió casi en su funeral.

–Sí, sí, -le dijo para calmarla y cambiando de objetivo se fijó en su colega. –¿Oz?

–¿Sí?

–¿Alguna noticia de nuestra encantadora coneja?

–Ninguna.

–¿Entonces que tienes?

–¡Break!... –Sharon consideraba ciertos asuntos para no hablar a la ligera, y uno era a Bloody Rabbit.

–Perdón –dijo disculpándose Break – Es solo que…

–Parece que el expediente se tiene que guardar… –le interrumpió Oz claramente desanimado.

–Ah, ya veo –Break sabía lo que significaba. Se quedó pensando un momento –préstame el expediente –le pidió.

–¿Para qué?

–¿Realmente quieres saberlo? –le pregunto maliciosamente.

–Mejor ya no pregunto –abrió el cajón de su escritorio y le pasó una carpeta color gris con el nombre _"Expediente: 756a/AD/20" _y más abajo en una calcomanía blanca estaba anotado _"Bloody Rabbit"_ –Ten, te deseo suerte. –le dijo mientras se levantaba y se lo entregaba.

–Te lo entrego en la tarde –prometió mientras lo hojeaba. –Por cierto ¿Es cierto que hubo un asesinato ayer? –le preguntó.

–Suicidio –corrigió Oz –pero parecía más bien homicidio, por eso me llamaron cuando le escena aún parecía fresca. Y así termine quedándome aquí toda la noche. –Le explicó cansadamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la abría para la silueta que se encontraba detrás. –Buenos días Gilbert. –Saludó al joven hombre que parecía al borde del colapso nervioso. No lo culpaba, atender a Break en hora pico de la mañana debía tener consecuencias catastróficas.

–Bu-bu-buenos –consiguió articular Gil –Buenos días –el joven estaba lleno de bolsas de una tienda rápida y sostenía un tarro de aluminio para café.

–¡Ah finalmente! –Saltó Break y le quitó el tarro y una de las bolsas que tenía un dibujito de pasteles y magdalenas –¡Que rico! –exclamó relamiéndose.

–¡Break…!

* * *

El escuadrón 34 era especial, solo ellos tenían la mejor racha de asesinatos resueltos, de los pocos escuadrones que investigaban asesinatos en serie, solo ellos tenían ayuda y contacto directo de Rufus Barma en los casos. Solo ellos tenía un sobrenombre: Pandora.

Barma era el jefe considerado el mejor en su trabajo: Por eso no era raro que los Asuntos Internos fueran resueltos con rapidez, y tampoco había escogido al azar los integrantes de Pandora: Vessalius Oz, Xerxes Break, Rainsworth Sharon, Nightray Gilbert y Liam Lunnetes.

Mientras los números del elevador ascendían Oz pensaba en el caso _Bloody Rabbit; _ hacía más de tres meses que no había pasado algún siniestro con el _modus operandi _de Alice: degollación y descuartización. Y los casos se acumulaban, por eso almacenarían el expediente y el caso seguiría como "_no resuelto_".

"_-Pero, lo mismo había pasado con Ada"_, pensó Oz mientras se dirigía al fondo del pasillo, al no haber rastro de algún culpable guardaron el expediente y en tres meses o algo así no había vuelto a saberse de ella, hasta que encontraron el cadáver mutilado y degollado de Marie Connelly, y dos semanas después el cuerpo de Leonore Brimmer, por un momento se pensó que sería un asesino serial enfocado en las mujeres cuando encontraron otro cadáver femenino, hasta que descubrieron los restos de Iván Larsson un hombre de 36 años.

_Cuando descubrimos su identidad…_

Oz detuvo sus pensamientos al llegar enfrente de la puerta de Barma, inhaló profundamente y tocó la puerta.

–Adelante. –la voz profunda no delataba más expresión que aquella de liderazgo.

Por supuesto el detective pasó.

Barma, para su edad se veía muy joven, Vessalius lo sabía, y al igual que ocultaba muy bien su edad también ciertos conocimientos que sin duda serían muy ventajosos para él, e inclusive para muchos, pero Oz no era tan ingenuo como para creer que realmente ese tacaño compartiera lo que él llamaba "Su" información a menos de que sacara algo de provecho.

En ese momento Rufus estaba sentado en su escritorio, escribiendo lo que parecía un informe en su portátil, vestía de traje y tenía lentes para el computador, pero había algo descuidado en su aspecto, como si también hubiera tenido trabajo toda la noche.

"_Bueno no sería raro, el Día Nacional no puede ser tranquilo"_ concluyó Oz, recordando la escena que le había tocado.

–Buenos días, jefe. –saludó con respeto.

Aún absorto en su trabajo Rufus le saludó también.

–Vessalius, necesito que el expediente del caso Bloody Rabbit se transfiera –ordenó Barma. Su voz tenía el matiz necesario para ordenar sobre los demás.

–¿Transferirse? ¿No iban a guardarlo? –preguntó desconcertado.

–No podemos, Alice ha hecho esto antes; se detiene esporádicamente durante lo que puede parecer un largo tiempo antes de volverse contra una nueva víctima, así que no lo guardaremos. –explicó el jefe mientras se quitaba las gafas y lo miraba con una fuerza equiparable a un general.

–Señor, ¿Puedo saber porque el cambio?

–¿No es obvio? Por Ada por supuesto.

* * *

Debido a su estadía el día anterior el agente Vessalius volvió a su casa, que por cierto no se encontraba casi nada lejos de la comisaría.

Volvió para bañarse, desayunar y cambiarse de ropa, mientras veía en el espejo su imagen reflejada solo vio a un hombre, joven, su pelo era rubio y su ojos verdes tenían unas ojeras marcadas.

El nunca vestía formal, por ejemplo el día de hoy: una playera blanca de manga corta y pantalones jeans y su calzado era deportivo, en contraste con esto se colocó un saco negro, el cuál no abrochó. **

Se cepillo los dientes mientras cantaba para sí mismo una vieja canción de piano. ***

* * *

Alice se acababa de bañar y vestir, esta vez tenía jeans negros y blusa blanca pero tenía los mismos botines y un chaleco negro algo viejo, además, tenía una peluca pelirroja de pelo natural llena de bucles que le llegaba al hombro, además tenía gafas.

Estaba en la habitación completamente vacía de su casa se agachó, tanteando el suelo al mismo tiempo, en medio del cuarto, cuando encontró una rendija en el suelo de madera, la quitó y sacó de ella un reloj de oro, una pistola que guardó adentro de su chaleco, y finalmente un collar, tan largo que se lo podía esconder entre los pechos, con un dije de un zafiro en forma de perla, se lo puso, colocó la viga de nuevo en su lugar y con su pequeña pero significativa carga, salió a la calle.

Sabrie estaba a una hora en tren bala de Revielle, en coche eran dos horas y media, Alice aún no sabía muy bien porque le habían escogido precisamente un inmueble tan lejos de su lugar de trabajo y aún más de su verdadera profesión, pero luego con el pasar del tiempo no le dio mucha importancia. El tiempo pasó relativamente rápido.

* * *

Si alguien preguntara por cuál ciudad era mejor para emplearse, trabajar, vivir y estudiar invariablemente responderían que Revielle, a pesar de su corto periodo de nacimiento, pero si preguntaran cual es el mejor lugar para estudiar música, literatura y pintura, sin duda responderían que el Instituto Nacional de Bellas Artes de Sabrie, su espacio, su antigüedad, y los profesores que mantenían su lealtad eran un sello de garantía, y lo único que sostenía a la vieja ciudad, que tenía fama de siniestros, un terremoto y un alto índice de criminalidad.

Alice trabajaba como bibliotecaria en el edificio B-4 del lado este del edificio, trabajaba de lunes a jueves y los domingos a medio tiempo. Usualmente le ayudaba Cheshire un joven de casi su misma edad que muchas veces estaba serio, sino es que frío, pero cuando estaba con ella podía ser un entusiasta capaz de hacerla reír a carcajadas.

–¡Buenos días Lacie! –saludó Cheshire animado al ver a Alice.

–Buenos días Cheshire –le correspondió la joven.

–Ayer hubo una queja –le dijo cambiando un poco su tono animado mientras sacaba un papel de uno de los cajones –, dice: _"Señorita Cantaville si sería tan amable de ordenar el lugar comprendido de Historia, puesto que se encuentran varios de literatura francesa e italiana" _Al parecer ayer la maestra Silvia estuvo por aquí con casi toda su clase.

Alice suspiró pesadamente.

–No puedo creerlo ¡Ellos que precisamente son de literatura! –Profirió ella con enojo –Ah, ¡vamos! creo que hasta en casa soy más ordenada.

Cheshire le sonrió y siguió con su informe para el comité.

El día fue casi tranquilo exceptuando el tercer periodo de clase donde aparecieron varios estudiantes de música por unos ejemplares de partituras de varios pianistas, era usual conforme la temporada avanzaba, pues a finales del curso había recitales, obras de teatro y representaciones.

Estaban en enero y terminaban en marzo, cuando el último día de clase oficial llegaba Alice daba clases particulares de danza tradicional, a falta de otra profesión que comer y gritar como le decía a su amigo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

O bueno eso le decía...

* * *

A eso de las doce Gilbert recibió una llamada.

Todavía estaban en la comisaría, y casi todos, en especial Liam tenían una pila de papeles que ordenar y clasificar. Todos menos Break que revisaba el expediente 418s/EL/71 el caso de presunto suicidio que había sucedido el día anterior.

–¿Y bien? –le preguntó Oz acercándose a un Break pensativo.

–Hay algo raro en todo esto, es cierto. –le confió serio su compañero.

–¿Por ejemplo?

–No hay nota, pero a pesar de lo que se cree usualmente no hay una, en especial si consideramos que este joven no tenía familia prácticamente y sus pocos conocidos se reducían a los vecinos y compañeros de escuela. Pero su padre aún vive. Podría haber razones para el suicidio.

–¿Pero? –le instó Oz a que continuara.

–Tienes razón en algo: toda la habitación tiene rastros de que hubo alguien con él esa noche, pero no hay droga o bebidas alcohólicas, y hay que ver el lugar donde él se colgó: casi junto a la puerta.

–El lugar más indicado para que alguien se dé cuenta. –Concluyó Vessalius siguiendo a su camarada–Si uno se suicida el proceso es casi íntimo, muy personal, solo los que desean castigar a alguien dejan ver su acto en un lugar muy obvio y no hay nota.

–Además… ¿Cómo se subió? Mira otra vez la foto.

Le extendió la foto, algo perturbadora, pero todos estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de escenas. En esta se veía una persona joven de 17 años más o menos, pelo negro, y la piel especialmente azul, la correa con la que se ceñía el cuello era de las que usualmente se utilizaban para amarrar cosas a los camiones de carga.

Pero lo más importante como le había dicho Break: no había nada del espacio entre sus zapatos y el suelo, entre ellos haba una distancia máxima de 50 centímetros.

–Para obtener tal altura, sin un banquillo o similar, tendría que haber utilizado un sistema de polea. ¿Pero eso no sería muy doloroso? Además de la distancia, se habría torturado

–Sin embargo suponiendo que tal cosa la hubiera hecho… ¿Dónde se encuentra la correa restante? Se hubiera utilizado más, y sin embargo en realidad tal cosa no sucedió.

–Sí, lo veo, la soga esta inmediatamente amarrada a una viga.

–Bueno, le diré al jefe. De todos modos suicidio o no necesitamos investigar un poco, avísale a Gilbert que se prepare.

–Aunque esto no es de nuestra jurisdicción, este caso será transferido tarde o temprano… –se detuvo al ver la expresión de Oz –¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó –Pusiste mala cara.

–No es nada.

* * *

Gilbert tenía 24 años, dos menos que el agente Vessalius, apenas había recibido su placa, y realmente de policía no tenía madera: muy mono a manera de los niños, a pesar de haber tomado el entrenamiento especial de la Academia consistente en karate, Gil no había hecho músculo prominente alguno, sin contar la característica en especial, la cual le encantaba ironizar Xerxes: su aura de torpeza y delicadeza.

Sin embargo en compensación por estos defectos, Gil poseía un tino excepcional en las armas de fuego, era especialmente carismático a su manera (En especial cuando Break estaba lejos) lo cual hacía ciertos interrogatorios fáciles de manejar, y poseía una cualidad especial para los pequeños trabajos de encubrimiento e infiltración.

Pero por sobre eso, a pesar de lo que dijera Xerxes: A todos les caía bien. En especial a Oz. Un poco caso contrario a su hermano, que trabajaba en el escuadrón 18.

Se encontraban en la autopista, Barma les había dado permiso para investigar el caso de Simón Walker. En efecto ese caso no era de su jurisdicción pero no había problema alguno que se investigará por Pandora. Probablemente le había dado luz verde como una disculpa por el caso de Bloody Rabbit.

La primera parada era Estalfet un pequeño complejo de apartamentos.

–Al parecer solo se llegaba a relacionar con el casero y alguna que otra vez con su vecina, de 48 años. –le informó Gil revisando unas hojas del expediente.

–Vale ¿Compañeros de escuela?

–Estudiaba en Sabrie, sus compañeros de escuela deben vivir lejos.

–Argh odio que me digan eso. Las series de T.V lo hacen ver muy fácil. ¿Qué estudiaba?

–Arte, pintura creo. –Esa información provenía de la noche anterior y la patrulla de policías que atendieron primero la escena.

–Bueno eso lo dejamos para mañana –le propuso refiriéndose a Sabrie –¿Te parece? Su familia también debe de vivir cerca.

–Solo su abuela y su padre que trabaja en la fábrica textil.

* * *

Simón Walker, 19 años, estudiante de arte en el Instituto Nacional de Bellas Artes de Sabrie, buen inquilino de acuerdo al casero. Supuesta causa de muerte: suicidio.

No sacaron nada en concreto de las primeras dos entrevistas, el casero lamentaba su perdida, ya que era un buen joven, no se drogaba o tomaba, a pesar de que muchas veces se le veía solo hablaba bien de su vida en el instituto, la señora Lavies, su vecina, a veces le pedía favores, cosas como mover un mueble o ayudarla a instalar algún objeto, pero nada en concreto.

Definitivamente el interrogatorio más pesado fue con su padre Greg Walker, su abuela de 70 años se encontraba en un asilo.

Debido a que era día sábado el padre se encontraba en su pequeño hogar.

–Era un buen chico, a pesar de que al principio estaba en contra de su profesión, iba muy bien en la escuela. No sé qué pensar él no se hubiera suicidado, apenas me comentó sobre una jovencita.

–Señor, ¿Usted no cree que se haya suicidado? –le preguntó Gil.

El hombre exclamó algo incomprensible antes de dar una respuesta coherente.

–No, él no era así.

–¿Cómo se llamaba la joven que le habló su hijo? –le preguntó Oz mientras anotaba en una libretita forrada de cuero.

–Celia, Celia Cantaville.

* * *

Era ya media tarde. Los borrachos, las prostitutas, los ladrones dominaban especialmente durante este tiempo a la salida del sol, la noche es esencial en los crimines, en la lujuria, en los desahogos.

Alice lo sabía bien, se había quitado la peluca y los lentes, la pistola la tenía casi a la mano, pero cuando se trataba de algo menor también contaba con su fuerza, se dirigía justo al centro de la ciudad; la mansión abandonada de los Baskerville.

El viejo edificio se conservaba, delatando el arduo y afanoso trabajo de quienes lo diseñaron, sobre todo si se juzgaba por su edad: más de quinientos años de antigüedad. A pesar de esto el ayuntamiento, por razones desconocidas al público general, lo mantenía clausurado y no le daba ninguna utilidad y no lo demolía.

Podría haberse debido a sus dimensiones, no solo contentos con un gran castillo, los patios juntos podrían haber sid hectáreas y además protegidos por una muralla de concreto de 7 metros.

Para entrar el método era simple: un desagüe a una cuadra era un excelente pasillo secreto, además protegido…

–¡Miren si no es la pequeña Alice! –proclamó animadamente una voz femenina desde las sombras una vez que ella estuvo al final del pasillo.

–Lottie déjala –regaño una voz masculina, también sumida en la oscuridad. –, pasa te están esperando.

Alice inhaló profundamente y entró a la mansión.

Para un edificio supuestamente abandonado estaba todo limpio, ordenado, e incluso los pocos muebles se encontraban en condiciones óptimas. Posiblemente lo único en mal estado era el papel tapiz que cubría algunas partes de las paredes completamente sucio. Incluso ahora había luz eléctrica y un suministro de agua potable, pero solo se aplicaba al primer piso, a las demás habitaciones y baños dispuestos en todo el lugar deliberadamente quedaron fuera del sistema.

"_Pasa que te esperan"_ recitó para ella misma lo que le dijo la voz. Solo una persona la podría esperar: Glen.

* * *

Eran las siete y la oficina apenas empezaba el turno de noche. Varios de los policías y oficiales se retiraban a su casa y otros cuantos se quedaban. El escuadrón 34 se encontraba en la oficina platicando.

–Entonces... ¿No lo van a guardar? –preguntó Sharon.

A todos ellos, menos a Oz, solo les faltaba media hora para retirarse. Mientras esperaban a que la hora llegara Liam, que se encargaba de todo el papeleo ya le había informado a Break y Sharon sobre la transferencia del caso de Alice. Gil y Oz estaban también ahí en la mesa de trabajo del equipo, Oz no comentó nada sobre la cháchara de los cuatro mientras estaba recostado en la mesa comiéndose una paleta.

–Sí, el jefe le dijo que no era buena idea mezclar los asuntos familiares con el trabajo. –le dijo Liam.

–Bueno esperemos que sea lo mejor así. –opinó Gil.

–Claro, claro. –refunfuño Break.

–Oz, tu turno ya acabó, creo que es buena idea que te vayas a casa –le recomendó Sharon a vistas de que él parecía muy desanimado.

–O a divertirte –Señaló Break.

–Igual no es mala idea, anda ve, mañana llegas hasta medio día ¿No? –acordó la chica.

–Creo que por la avenida de Santa Catherine hay un nuevo bar. –le sugirió Liam.

Él que nunca se metía en los asuntos de los demás había dicho algo, por eso Oz se sorprendió.

–Liam...

–En todo caso ya no te permitimos estar aquí hasta mañana, anda ve. –le regañó Gilbert.

–Pero… –intento resistirse.

–¡Pero bueno! ¡VETE! –explotó finalmente Liam.

* * *

Y así terminó Oz en el Restaurante-Bar: _Julius_.

Ya iban a ser las nueve apenas llevaba una hora y Oz, que estaba en la barra, solo se había tomado una cerveza al mismo tiempo que comía unos cacahuates, vaya tontería, con lo desanimado que estaba esperaban que él… ¿Qué? Bailara, se emborrachara, ¿o simplemente se le quitara de la mente lo ocurrido por Ada? No podía. Simplemente no podía.

–¡Demonios! ¡Señor un tequila!

A las diez y media ahora si estaba medio borracho. Mientras miraba el fondo de su tarro de cerveza solo se ponía más melancólico, casi le daba por empezar a llorar hasta que sintió una punzada en su espalda: Alguien se había caído justo sobre él.

Mientras se levantaba sobándose como podía la espalda, se dio la vuelta para comenzar la pelea que estaba aguantado en su interior y descargarla sobre el desdichado que se había topado con él. Pero no pudo tan pronto como vio que era una joven mujer pelirroja. En vez de dar comienzo a su contienda se sintió mal.

Así que, como lo buen caballero que podía ser un medio borracho trató de ayudar a la joven. Craso error.

–¡¿Qué?! –le arremetió la joven negando la mano que él le había extendido.

–Nada solo intento ayudarte. –intentó explicarse oz.

–Ocúpate de tus asuntos –le dijo fríamente la chica mientras se sobaba el tobillo.

–¡¿Pero qué… ?!

La joven se levantó por sí misma y con la poca elegancia que le quedaba se dirigió al otro lado del bar y pidió al mesero una cerveza y algo de comer.

Oz estuvo a punto de arremeter contra ella hasta que la poca parte consiente de él recapacitó y volvió a fijarse en el fondo de su botella, pero a partes.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta se fijaba en la joven, que absorta en su mundo devoraba un filete y lo acompañaba con la cerveza. Se fijó en ella como quien evalúa una obra de arte, su pelo rizado pelirrojo no le sentaba mal, pero tenía la sensación de que quizá estuviera teñido, de algún modo no se le sentía natural, su piel parecía muy suave y de seguro lo era pensó el detective, sus ojos recubiertos por unas gafas de montura negra eran violáceos, aquello le sorprendió: rara vez uno veía ese color. Por otra parte su ropa era fina pero informal además de que algo inadecuada para el diario frío de Revielle.

Al cabo de quince minutos ya había dejado de espiar a escondidas y tratando de no emborracharse más empezó a beber agua mineral, por desgracia aún tenía mucho alcohol en el torrente sanguíneo y todavía no pensaba con claridad.

Pero en contraparte con esto la joven sí se estaba emborrachando: ya llevaba varias cervezas y ahora mismo estaba con un whisky y justo cuando acabó con esa bebida, se levantó hurgó en los bolsillos de su chaleco y justo cuando Oz creyó que se iba se dirigió a él y se sentó a su lado.

–Oye: que se te van los ojos –le reprendió a modo de jugarreta ella.

–Bueno… que esperabas pareces una bruta. –replicó el detective.

–Tal vez, pero aun así mirar fijamente a una persona es de mala educación.

–También ser grosero con alguien que te intenta ayudar.

–Mmm a ti te conozco –le dijo mientras se acercaban más entre sí.

–¿A sí? –le preguntó socarrón mientras esperaba otra respuesta de ella.

–Perdón por lo de la caída. –se disculpó apartándose del tema que había iniciado ella misma.

–Bien tienes que disculparte hasta ahora. –ironizó aún más Oz que no tenía en cuenta nada que no fuera la chica pelirroja.

La chica emitió una leve risa mientras se acercaban más mutuamente.

–Vaya contigo, eres más sensible de lo que esperaba. –se burló ella mientras se rascaba levemente la mejilla.

–Tal vez lo sea.

–Mmm ¿Aceptas alguna otra cosa como disculpa?

–Ni idea, sigo borracho.

Los dos se rieron ante esta obviedad; solo borrachos se le habían quitado las inhibiciones. Y solo borrachos estaban coqueteándose entre sí.

Sintiéndose aún más cerca de ella, de hecho estaban pegados entre sí Oz pasó el brazo a su espalda. Alice, llegando a sentir la atmósfera que se había creado, acercó sus labios a los de él y no encontró resistencia alguna cuando se empezaron a besar como una pareja.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

*La ropa es casi la misma que el manga solo que actualizada y/o moderna.

**me disculpo por la apariencia de Oz, los que estén al tanto en el manga sabrán muy bien porque digo esto ;)

*** La sonata de Beethoven para piano _"__Pathétique__"_

****Toda la escena es invención, la verdad no sé NADA de **NADA** sobre los suicidios :S

_**Notas de la autora:**_¡Finalmente! Después del reconteo que deben de ser más de 50 tazas de café de aquí a diciembre del año pasado pude publicar, Dios santo realmente quería publicar en enero pero a resultas de tener dos versiones para el mismo capítulo que mi laptop se "enfermara" y no tener internet… bueno ustedes ya saben.

Bueno ¿Qué tal? Comentarios, abucheos, correcciones y sugerencias aquí abajo, vamos no cuesta y siempre que puedo respondo.

Sobretodo apreciaría las sugerencias ¿Algo en mente? ;D

**Agradezco a la gente que me comentó el prólogo y se aguantó hasta ahora, este capítulo es para ustedes ;)**

Por otra parte: Sí alguien de casualidad sabe la verdadera forma de trabajar de policías y detectives quiero pedir una disculpa ya que yo no lo sé y mucho menos he trabajado con esta clase de escrito, si notan alguna falla estaré dispuesta a corregirlo.

_Pd: Entiendo a veces los usuarios anónimos y si desean hablar conmigo a largo y tendido en mi profile está mi blog y twitter._


End file.
